


mayhaps

by beomgibibi



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, may add more tags in the future, once again idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgibibi/pseuds/beomgibibi
Summary: `` mayhaps i have a big fat crush on you and mayhaps i'm too much of a wimp to say it to your face so i'm leaving a note-wimp``In which Beomgyu writes Kai a letter, but then realizes he's the only one in the group that uses the word 'mayhaps'
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	mayhaps

**Author's Note:**

> am i starting another beomkai fic when i already have one that needs to be updated? yes i am because this has been in my notes for a while and beomkai nation needs more content thank u for coming to my ted talk

“Shit, shit, shit- Taehyun, I’m so stupid!”

The younger boy chuckles at Beomgyu as the older paces around the room in a panic, “That, you are, Beom. That, you are indeed-“

Taehyun was cut off by a pillow being thrown at his face, Beomgyu upset at his friend for not offering comfort. But hey, it’s Taehyun—should Beomgyu have expected anything at all?

The two are currently in the drama classroom- the subject being taught by none other than Beomgyu's older brother, Taehyung. He doesn't have a class this period and neither do they, so he allows them to hang out here as long as they don't tamper with anything.

“I’m never showing my face there again-“

“Beomgyu, sweetie, you can’t ditch-“

“Watch me!”

That, Taehyun did quite often. He watched his friend get so worried whenever he was almost late, so panicked about missing a single day of school. Beomgyu would always come to school, even if he was sick to the point of throwing up. He actually did throw up in school, once. 

The group was sitting at their usual spot during lunch when Beomgyu had rushed off to the restrooms covering his mouth. Taehyun had told Kai to follow him to make sure he was okay, and next thing they knew their friend was laying in the nurse’s office with a high fever.

Beomgyu’s face had been extremely red, but Taehyun doubts it was that red solely because of the fever. Kai had carried Beomgyu to the nurse’s office- and Taehyun knew that Beomgyu had been conscious, so his face was most likely beet red due to the fever and the close proximity with Kai.

Speaking of Kai, Taehyun also watched how Beomgyu became flustered around the taller every single day. One time Kai even asked him if Beomgyu didn’t like him since he was so quiet whenever Kai showed up, and Taehyun had reassured him by saying that Beomgyu was just stressed because of school and he acted that way multiple times throughout the day.

Anyways, Taehyun watches Beomgyu a lot. Though he probably should have been keeping an eye on him the past few minutes, because he’s no where in sight now. Taehyun quickly stands up and glances around before spotting a note left by the missing boy,

_you are ignoring me so i am going to go break into kai’s locker_

-

Breaking into a locker, as it turns out, is not very easy. Not nearly as easy as picking the lock on his brother's door, Beomgyu now knows.

So, as he stands in front of Kai's locker, marks on his fingers from trying to pull it open, he contemplates if this is worth it. Doesn't he want Kai to know his feelings? Well, of course he does- but what if Kai doesn't return them? What will happen then? Beomgyu would probably spend his remaining years of high school avoiding the younger, and that would mean he'd avoid his other friends as well since they hang out in a group. Point being; Beomgyu would end up sad and alone. 

Beomgyu doesn't want to be sad and alone- he wants to hang out with his friends and be happy. So, with a sigh of determination he begins trying to pry the locker open once more. "Come on, open-"

"You _are_ aware you're going to get nowhere with this, correct?"

Taehyun's voice startles the older, him jumping slightly and stepping away from the locker. "Well how am I supposed to get the locker ope-"

"That's not what I mean- though you aren't getting anywhere with the locker, either. Look, Beomie, you're not going to get anywhere with Kai if you take the note back-"

"But what if he doesn't-"

"Oh my god Beomgyu he likes you back you dingus-"

Beomgyu shakes his head quickly, "You don't know that."

Taehyun raises his eyebrows, "Shall I go ask him, then?"

"Don't you dare- then he'll know-"

The younger sighs, "How about this- if you beat me at rock, paper, scissors two out of three then I'll help you get the note back."

Beomgyu thinks for a moment before humming, "And if I lose?"

Taehyun smiles, "The note stays put. Deal?"

"...Deal."


End file.
